


Home Opener Drabbles

by agrajag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some drabbles in lieu of the update a.k.a. everyone on Samwell's hockey team are The Worst at secret relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Opener Drabbles

**say my name**

Naturally the tadpoles had learned everyone's names the first day, but once the introductions and explanations of nicknames were over, no one called each other by their first name again. Last name, sure, though that seemed to only be on the ice. Otherwise, it was nicknames and variations of said nicknames. In the past three days, Whiskey had heard Holster call Ransom: Rans, Ransypoo, Ranster (which caused Ransom to freak out because "that's your name, bro!") and, in his best Jack Donaghy impersonation, Ranom.

It was definitely hard to wrap your head around. Especially when you were also trying to adapt to a new surrounding, remembering your class schedule, and learning the team's plays. Whiskey was having trouble himself, and he just knew that meant Tango was even more lost. After watching him mix up Ollie and Wicks the second time, Whiskey pulled him aside after practice.

"It's hard trying to remember everyone's nicknames," Whiskey said bluntly. He winced a bit at Tango's hurt expression. "I mean, even I'm having trouble. Maybe, it'd help us to just stick to our names? For now. Until we get everything sorted."

"I appreciate you being nice," Tango said with a smile. "To be honest, though, I really like the nicknames. It's cool! My name... isn't... cool."

"Tony?"

"Oh! You remembered?"

"Yeah," Whiskey said. The 'of course' ringing in his head. He decided from then on he was going to make sure Tango would never be shocked because someone learned his name. He was going to make "Tony" cool. He was... well, it was far too early in their friendship for these thoughts. He figured that was a good enough start.

**no, no, no part I**

"Hey, babe, I'm gonna go get some snacks," Nursey said. "Do you want anything?"

Dex quickly looked over at the rest of the team as they settled into their seats. Although it was clear no one else had heard, he turned back to Nursey and literally shushed him.

"Oh my God," Nursey muttered.

"Someone might had heard you."

"I would have played it off then. Whatever. Not the point. Did you want anything?"

"Uh, yeah. Can you get me some Sno Caps?"

"That is such a grandpa candy. I can't believe I like you."

"Caramels are grandpa candy," Dex retorted as Nursey headed toward the snack bar. He couldn't help laughing because _that_ was what Dex had a problem with. Even if he was still apprehensive about telling the team, they were comfortable in their relationship and Dex would never have to question if Nursey truly cared for him.

"Oh, and a Coke!" he yelled after Nursey, breaking him from his thoughts.

Fifteen minutes later, Nursey headed back to their section juggling two large Cokes, a tub of popcorn, and a box of Sno Caps. He was so close to making it to his seat with no problems, which of course meant something was about to go wrong.

It was so unfair.

He basically tripped over nothing.

Coke went down his jersey. Popcorn went flying everywhere.

At least the Sno Caps were safe.

Ransom and Holster began climbing over everyone, shouting "Free popcorn!" Nursey could hear weak protests coming from his other teammates as pulled his jersey off quickly so that the soda wouldn't get his undershirt wet. It was sleeveless, so he'd be cold in the rink, but at least he'd be dry.

"You are so hopeless," Dex chirped. Nursey looked up, ready to unleash hell, and saw that Dex had slipped out of his hoodie and was holding it out to him. "Can't have you freezing."

"Very subtle, babe."

**no, no, no part II**

"I'm still not entirely sure why ya'll bought that thing."

Bitty was putting the finishing touches on a blueberry pie for the kegster. He was definitely not watching Ransom sticking his arm through the baby Zimmermann jersey while Holster cooed at him from across the table.

"It's for the cat," Ransom answered.

"We don't have a cat. I honestly don't even wanna know what would happen to that poor thing. He would be so traumatized."

Holster gasped and clutched his chest. Somewhere, Bitty's Moomaw was suddenly proud and wasn't sure why.

"Offense, Bitty. We would be, like, the best cat dads ever."

"I'm not sayin' it'd be you two. Considerin' we're about to have a kegster where people are known for throwin' up and dancin' on tables and such... I'm just sayin' it's a bad environment for a pet."

"We'll show you," Ransom said, sounding oddly determined. "We'll go adopt a cat right now."

"Oh, Lord help me," Bitty muttered as Ransom and Holster stormed out of the kitchen. They must have relocated to the living room to look up shelters on Ransom's laptop because Bitty could hear them bickering over which hockey player to name him after. They immediately vetoed Jack because it would be too weird which had Bitty laughing softly.

By the time he had two pies cooling and a third in the oven, they had given up.

"Though we aren't admitting Bitty was right," Holster whispered.

"Dude. Course not."

Bitty had half a mind to go out there and make them admit it.

"Besides, I don't want cat hair all over this if our future child is gonna wear it."

Well, maybe not. He probably shouldn't have chirped them in the first place.

**apple pie a la mode**

Jack could recall a time when it was extremely easy for him to slip away from the party and head upstairs. Now, everyone kept pulling him aside to ask for an autograph or simply ask how he'd been since graduation. By two he was able to make his way upstairs where he quietly let himself into Bitty's room. Bitty was sitting on his bed with his laptop and smiled when he saw Jack.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Never thought I'd see the day you stopped partying before me," Jack said. He threw his cap off to the corner and joined Bitty.

"Don't you chirp me now," Bitty warned, though his arms instinctually wrapped around Jack. "We're finally alone."

It felt like a weight had lifted off of Jack's chest. Alone. With Bitty.

"I'm glad. I missed you."

"You say it like you haven't seen me all day."

"But it is like I haven't seen you all day. I mean, I haven't seen Bits all day. I saw Bittle."

"Oh, honey, I know. It was hard for me too. Though I think we did a pretty good job."

Jack laughed. "Ransom offered to let me sleep in his bed because he didn't want me to bother you."

"Well, that was very kind of him. He can have all the leftover pie tomorrow."

"Except any apple," Jack said around a yawn. He wanted to spend as much time with Bitty as he could, but unfortunately it had been a long day. "That's for me," he added before burying his face in Bitty's neck.

"Alright. I'll make sure you get a slice. Now get some sleep."

Bitty kissed Jack's forehead and leaned over to turn off the light. Jack was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just quickly wrote these because the update was so good! I'm still flipping out. No, No, No Part I was inspired by a post by [likeshipsonthesea](likeshipsonthesea.tumblr.com). All of these drabbles are named after Destiny's Child songs.


End file.
